The Jedi Trial Series Book 2: The Jedi King
by SashaMonroe
Summary: When a republic planet is believed to be in danger, the Jedi send Obi-wan and Sasha to help the planet. However the King of the planet is holding a ball for all republic royalty including Satine. Can Obi-wan protect the plant and his lover from Grievous?
1. The Invitation

MERRY CHRISTMAS! I have a present for all you peoples of FanFiction! Can you guess what it is? *waits for reply* IT'S A NEW STORY! Well here is the second book of the series I liked to call…..

_**THE JEDI TRIAL SERIES! Yep the Jedi Target is book one!;)**_

* * *

Chapter 1- The Invitation

Piles and piles of data pads covered the entire desk. So much work to do and yet so little time to get them done. _Why does all of this have to be done by tomorrow_, Satine thought. She groaned, rolled her eyes and laid her head down on a small stack of data pads. Satine decided, forty-two data pads have been already read and signed on, still have another thirty-seven to go; so why not a good hour long nap. Satine closed her eyes and started to drift to sleep.

"Duchess," a voice said from the doorway.

Satine moaned and lifted her head to see one of her guards standing in the doorway.

"Yes, how can I help you Captain?" Satine asked.

He held up another data pad. Satine leaned back and groaned.

"This is for you, from the King of Isa," he said

"Is it another document?" she asked irritated.

"No milady, it appears to be an invitation."

Satine stood up from her chair and walked around her desk. She took the data pad from his hands and gestured him off. The guard bowed and left her alone.

Satine walked onto her private balcony and took one look around the main city of Mandalore. Then looked at the data pad. She opened the invite and started to read.

_Duchess,_

_You have been invited to a grand ball for all of my friends of the Republic. The first night you are here there will be a grand feast to welcome all. Then the second night I'll have a game night, it will be fun for all. Then finally it will be the night of the ball and the next day shall be time for everyone to return home and to work. Hope you can come and if you can RSVP below, if you can't I completely understand. Bring something formal to wear and also something causal and active to wear. Now for the dates: the party is next week and will go on for four days. Hope to see you there._

_Sincerely _

_King L.C. of Isa_

_RSVP here if you are coming__

Satine lowered the data pad and looked up to the sky. She then turned around and reentered the office to look at her calendar. She was free the first few days of next week. Satine smiled. She immediately entered the ball and such onto those days. Satine then looked down back down to the pad and pulled out the stylist and signed on the dotted line.

"Tamera," Satine called the handmaiden.

Tamera, a girl with short blonde hair and green eyes, she usually had a beautiful figure but she was due in another month or two. She smiled when she entered.

"Yes milady?" she asked.

"Could you please have this sent back to the King of Isa?" Satine asked her handing her the data pad.

"Of course," Tamera said then took the data pad from Satine.

"How much longer?" Satine asked.

"Only another 8 weeks then she will come," Tamera said laying a hand on her round belly.

"What will her name be?"

"Umm… I don't know yet but I'll think of something by then."

Satine gave her a smile. Then Tamera bowed and left the room. Satine held the smile until she sat back down at her desk and saw the data pads.

"UGH!"

* * *

The quiet sounds of the fountains filled the peaceful air as Obi-wan meditated at the edge of one of the much larger fountains. His breathing was steady and light and his mind and body were relaxed. Nothing could ruin this moment… or could it.

Anakin snuck up behind his former master while he meditated on the fountain. When he felt Obi-wan distracted in the force, he pushed his former master backwards into the pool under the large fountain. Obi-wan yelled as he fell back in to the water. Thankfully he had already taken his lightsaber and boots off before he meditated. Anakin just fell right to the floor laughing his head off.

Obi-wan sat up on the shallow end of the pool and shook his wet hair. Once his hair was out of his face, his shot Anakin an angry glare. All Anakin did was continue to laugh.

"What was that for?" Obi-wan asked.

"Nothing, I just thought it would be funny and it was," Anakin said as he laughed.

"Oh yeah you think that's funny," Obi-wan said as he stood up.

"Yeah I do," Anakin said as he stood up.

"Alright how about you and me at the pool and we do a little face off."

"Alright you're on."

All Obi-wan did was smile and climb out of the fountain. He grabbed his boots and lightsaber.

"Okay, I'll race ya," Anakin said.

"Ok, but…" Obi-wan started to say but stopped as Mace Windu and Sasha, Obi-wan's 18 year old padawan, were walking toward them.

"Good Morning Master Skywalker," Sasha said then gave her master a cocked eyebrow. "Gone for an early swim this morning, Master."

"No," Obi-wan corrected. "Anakin pushed me into the fountain, that's why I'm wet." Obi-wan shot Anakin another angry glare.

All Anakin did was smile with an innocent look on his face.

Sasha giggled, Mace just shook his head and forced a towel that was hanging on a nearby to his hand then handed it to Obi-wan.

"Thanks," Obi-wan said and started to dry himself off. "So, I'm guessing this visit isn't social."

"Yes and I'd like to talk to you and young Sasha," he said then looked to Anakin. "Alone."

Anakin nodded and left. Once he was gone Obi-wan sat back down on the grass and continued to dry himself off. Sasha took a seat on the grass beside him; Mace took a seat opposite of them.

"So what's going on?" Obi-wan asked.

"Well let me start off with this, have you heard of Isa?" Mace asked.

"Not I'm… Oh wait, isn't that the lone Republic planet in Separatists space?"

"Yes it is and we believe it will be in danger soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

"We received some news from our outer rim command post that Grievous is heading that planet's way to take control of it. Now Senator Leon is asking that we go and protect the planet at all costs, but there may be an issue with that."

"And what's that?"

"The King of Isa is holding a ball for all royal members of the Republic and they are expected to come around the time Grievous is planning to attack."

"What! Well who was invited?" Sasha asked.

"According to Senator Leon; Queen Jamillia of Naboo, Queen Breha Organa of Aldeeran, and Duchess Satine Kryze."

Obi-wan's eyes widened.

"Why do I have a strange feeling that the King is behind it?"

"I don't know, I have that feeling too, but we are going to send to Jedi to keep an eye on things.'

"Meaning protect the royals and keep an eye out for Grievous?" Obi-wan asked.

Mace nodded. Obi-wan smoothed his still wet beard then folded his arms across his chest.

"Alright, we shall go and protect them and warn of Grievous, but is it alright to inform Senator Organa and Amidala about this?"

"Yoda and I thought the very same thing, to inform them," Mace paused. "So yes you may but be cautious, you know how Senator Amidala can be."

Obi-wan nodded then stood up, Mace and Sasha following his movement.

"Alright we accept the mission."

Mace nodded and then left them alone.

"Okay Sasha, see what you can learn about Isa, while I go and change clothes then we'll head to the Senate."

"Will do Master," Sasha said then rushed off to the archives.

Obi-wan walked back to his room, bare foot and still wet. He was going to need a quick shower before they left.

* * *

**_TAH DAH! Well I hope you like it so far. REVIEW!_**


	2. A Big Promise

Chapter 2- A Big Promise

The speeder left the Senate building and headed toward the Senate apartments. Padme and Bail weren't at the Senate and were believed to be at Padme's apartment. Obi-wan drove the speeder through the midday traffic as Sasha meditated in the passenger seat. Obi-wan smiled at his padawan and how she was so much like him even though they have only been paired together of a month and a half.

Obi-wan pulled the speeder up to the veranda of her apartment and put the brake on. Next to him Sasha just pulled out of the force and was awake. C-3P0, Padme's droid, was walking toward them.

"Master Kenobi! It's so good to see you, Mistress Padme and Senator Organa are waiting for you in the living room," the droid said. "Please follow me."

Obi-wan and Sasha both climbed out of the speeder and followed the droid. When they entered the room to find Padme, in a pair of black leggings and a red blouse, and Bail, in his Senators attire, sitting across from each other talking.

"Mistress Padme here is Master Kenobi," Threepio introduced.

Padme turned her head to see them and smiled. She stood up and walked over. The droid vanished.

"Obi-wan, it's good to see you again," Padme said.

"You too Padme," Obi-wan said and they embraced in a quick hug.

Bail appeared behind them as they pulled away.

"Well I hope you've been well and not stuck up in a medical center," Bail said extending out his hand.

Obi-wan took his hand and shook it. "No not as of lately."

Bail nodded with a smile, that's when he got sight of Sasha behind Obi-wan.

"Wow, Master Kenobi, you are so rude."

Obi-wan's face became confused and looked over his shoulder then blushed.

"Oh, well I guess I am," Obi-wan said embarrassed. "Senators, may I introduce you to my padawan Sasha Monroe. Sasha this is Senator Bail Organa and Senator Padme Amidala."

Sasha bowed in respect.

"Pleasure to meet you, Senators," Sasha said.

Padme walked to the young woman's side and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"I think you should hit your Master for being so rude to forget his own apprentice," Padme said leading her to the couch.

"Well she knows better than to hit me," Obi-wan said with a grin following them to the couch. He and Bail took a seat across from the girls.

They laughed at that, but Obi-wan slowly started to become serious. Padme stopped laughing and noticed Obi-wan's sudden seriousness. Bail and Sasha slowly noticed it after she did. Of course, Sasha already knew why he was so serious.

"Obi-wan, what is it?" Bail asked.

Obi-wan sighed. "I hope you two didn't think this was a social visit."

"Well we kind of hoped," Padme said. "But usually whenever you come over it's hardly ever a social visit."

"Well let's hope for one in the future," Obi-wan said then sighed.

"Obi-wan what's going on?" She asked.

"When was the last time you spoke to Queen Jamillia, Padme?"

"Last week, why?"

Obi-wan turned his gaze to Bail.

"And when was the last time you spoke to your wife?" he asked.

"Just last night," Bail said. "Why?"

Sasha could tell how uncomfortable Obi-wan was being talking about this. Maybe she should tell them.

"Senators, if I may, the Queen of both Naboo and of Alderaan have been invited to the planet of Isa for a royalty ball next week," Sasha started.

"So," Bail said. "What's so bad about that?"

"The time this ball is to take place, is the ETA of Grievous planned arrival to attack the planet," Sasha continued. "The king of Isa has invited many Republic royals to this event, including Queen Jamillia and Organa. Myself and Master Windu believe the King maybe behind this."

Padme gasped. Bail scratched his chin.

"Wait, isn't Senator Leon from Isa?" Bail asked.

"Yes he is," Obi-wan added. "He was the one who told us about the ball. Thankfully, the council has decided to send myself and Sasha to the planet to be sure to get everyone off world if any danger is to come their way. But we must stay behind to fight off Grievous."

"Are you going to have cruisers and clones with you when you arrive?" Padme asked.

"No, we will arrive in a small ship, but if we do need help, there will be nearby Republic vesicles that will come to our aid from other battles that are happening nearby."

"What if Grievous arrives and attacks and it's only you two?"

"Then we shall fight them off until reinforcements arrive," Sasha said.

"That's suicide Obi-wan! You're going to need help," Bail said putting a hand on the older Jedi's shoulder. "I know my wife and she'll help if it comes down to it."

"As will Queen Jamillia, she has always wanted to do something heroic like I did when I was Queen," Padme said. "So she can help too."

Obi-wan shook his head.

"I can't let them do that, it'll be too dangerous," Obi-wan said.

"Obi-wan, Breha can take care of herself and so can Jamillia," Bail said. "All I ask of you to keep her safe, for the sake of Alderaan and for me."

"Same here," Padme agreed.

Obi-wan heaved a heavy sigh and smoothed his beard. After a long silence between the four of them, Padme broke it.

"Obi-wan, who else will be there that you're not telling us?" Padme asked.

"Duchess Satine," Sasha answered for him.

Padme gasped and looked from Sasha to Obi-wan. She had heard that the two of them were friends but then she realized they must be closer than meets the eye.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Obi-wan," Padme said softly.

Obi-wan didn't answer to that, he just stood and walked toward the window. Bail and Padme exchanged a glance with each other, and then Padme got up and followed him. She laid a hand on his back. He looked over his shoulder at her then back to the window.

"I promise to protect Jamillia and Breha, but protecting Satine is an even bigger promise that I'm determined to keep," he said.

Padme nodded then turned him around to face her.

"And stick with your promise, cause I don't know what will happen for Naboo or for me if we lost Jamillia and the same goes to Bail," Padme said. "But if we lost Satine then not only will there be sorrow for Mandalore and the Senate and me, but also you. And I haven't seen upset over a loss since… well since Qui-Gon."

Obi-wan then felt tears come to his eyes and he looked away from her.

"Like I said I'll keep my promise," he said sounding like he was going to cry.

Padme gave him a comforting hug. It took him a moment to understand her actions before he wrapped his arms around her in return. After a minute of that, they pulled away and Obi-wan sniffed.

"Thank you for your time and understanding, now we must go," he said starting to walk to the veranda.

Sasha nodded, then bowed, then followed him out. However Padme caught her arm. They both waited until Obi-wan was out of sight.

"Take care of him, will ya," Padme said quietly.

Sasha nodded and Padme let go of her arm. Sasha ran to catch only to find her Master sitting in the passenger seat of the speeder. Sasha stopped short.

"Uh, Master are you okay?" she asked.

"Not really, you can fly us back to the temple," Obi-wan said looking pale. "Besides I don't let you fly enough, so go ahead."

Sasha smiled and climbed into the driver's seat, started up the engines and took off toward the temple.

* * *

Anakin rubbed his forehead, smearing some grease onto it. He and R2 were fixing the fighter up for any later battles. Suddenly a speeder pulled into the hanger of the temple, Sasha was flying it.

Anakin smiled as they pulled in but it vanished when he caught the ill look on Obi-wan's face. He walked over to the speeder once it landed.

"I'm guessing Padme said something she shouldn't have," Anakin said leaning against the speeder door.

"No she said nothing to upset me," Obi-wan said tiredly. "In fact it was… it was Satine."

Anakin looked confused as Obi-wan climbed out of the speeder and walked into the temple.

"What do you mean? Was Satine there?" Anakin asked.

"No," Sasha said. "He was thinking about what would happen if anything went wrong on this mission and took the lives of not only Jamillia and Organa but also Satine. He made a pretty big promise to them."

"Oh, well I'm guessing he won't be sleeping well tonight."

Sasha nodded and they followed Obi-wan back inside.

"Oh by the way, Master," Sasha said handing him a cloth. "You might want to clean your face."

Anakin took the cloth looked at it then at Sasha.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked jogging after her.

* * *

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHa! Anakin you are so dumb! Ok now the next chapter will be pretty interesting. REVIEW!**_


	3. Real or fake

_**Well I guess you all deserve another chapter. So here, but**_ _**'**__Lando…Lando, careful with the tooth picks__**.' Stewie from Family Guy-Something, Something Dark side.**_

* * *

Chapter 3- Real or Fake

It had been a long day in the Jedi Temple. Especially after Obi-wan had visited Padme and Bail and made the gigantic promise to protect the ones they cared about. That promise weighed heavily on Obi-wan's conscience because he knew it would be a difficult one to keep. It was even harder for him knowing that Satine, the woman he truly cares for, would have to be invited.

After he had changed into his pajamas, he fell face first onto his bed with a groan. Not long after that he had fallen asleep.

* * *

_Smoke filled the air, bodies littered the ground. Some were wounded, most were dead. Jamillia and Breha were being treated to by some clones._

_A man's cry called out. A man in shredded tunic was sitting on the ground holding someone in his arms. The man, it was Obi-wan. He was holding Satine, who looked to be severely injured and was dying in his arms._

'_Satine stay with me,' he said as he cried._

'_Obi… I can't… it's… it's too late,' she said weakly._

'_No, no it's not, please don't leave me.'_

'_Obi, I…I love…'_

_She was dead._

_Obi-wan cried as he pulled her into him, even though she was dead._Obi-wan awoke with a start, his face and neck covered in sweat and panting. He looked around the room as his breathing slowed. He looked at the chrono on the nightstand, 5:30 am.

* * *

Obi-wan leaned forward and rubbed his forehead. He didn't want to go back to bed, so he pulled himself out from under the covers. Then stood and stretched.

He then decided to change out of his night wear and into his swimming trunks. He threw a pair of pants on over them and then pulled a t-shirt over his head. A morning swim always did him good. But first he would have to make a detour and get some tea.

After changing, he pulled on his boots, grabbed a towel, and headed toward the mess. At this time in the morning, the only activity in the temple was the droids who handled the security, the comm. center, and the food in the morning. Very few Jedi were up this early.

When Obi-wan reached the mess, he made himself a cup of tea at the small station that was open all day and night for anyone who was thirsty. Once he got his tea he left and walked to the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

Feeling the mist of the fountains was soothing fear him especially after just having a nightmare. He walked to one of the pools and set his stuff down. He then striped down to his swim trunks. The temple pools were always nice and warm all the time.

Obi-wan dove in and swam to one of the rock cliff things they had at been used for jumping off of. He seemed to keep seeing the dream as he swam. He climbed up and sat down on the rock. Maybe meditation would help calm his nerves so he could continue to swim.

So he closed his eyes and pulled himself into the force.

* * *

_A ruined gunship, with its door pried open and clone medics running in and out. Several dead clones were pulled from the wreckage and only two unconscious. Sasha was helping out a young clone as a blonde haired man helped another. Then two clones carrying a stretcher came out with Obi-wan on it._

_His injures were blurred but he looked to be in real pain. Then Satine came out being carried by two clones, her injures a blur as well._

_Obi-wan then gave off a cry of pain and that's when thing went black._

* * *

Obi-wan gasped awake only to find out he nearly jumped out of his skin. Which sadly caused him to lose his balance and fall into the pool. As he fell his right shoulder struck with the rock face and he cried out. But his cry was silenced once he hit the water.

Meanwhile, Sasha had just entered the Room of Fountains in search of her master. She heard someone cry and ran over to find the splash. Sasha looked under the water to see that it was Obi-wan. She pulled off her boots and her belt and her top layer of her tunic, wearing a tank top under her tunic. She dove in after him.

Sasha swam down and linked an arm around his waist and used the force to help them to the surface. Once there she swam ashore and pulled them out. They both lay sprawled out on the grass coughing.

"Master," Sasha coughed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you," Obi-wan said.

"What happened up there?" she asked.

"I had a vision of our but earlier had a nightmare like it too," Obi-wan said. "but they weren't the same."

"Well do you think one could be real and the other fake?"

"I don't know," Obi-wan said sitting up.

Sasha just shook her head in confusion.

"What happened in the vision and the nightmare?"

Obi-wan told her and all she came back with was.

"Maybe you should see Bant before we leave."

Obi-wan nodded and made to stand, but winced at the sudden pain in his shoulder.

"Ah, kriff," he cursed.

"Are you alright?" Sasha asked.

"No, my shoulder."

Sasha placed a hand on it and used the force to find out the damage. Only a bruise.

"It's nothing to bad, it will heal in time," Sasha said. "Trust me."

Obi-wan again nodded then climbed to his feet, dried himself off with his towel then tossed it to Sasha. She dried herself off. He put his pants on back over his trunks and then put his shirt then pulled his cloak around his shoulders.

Obi-wan then picked up his belt and boots and the cup. He turned to Sasha, who had the towel wrapped around herself and her belt and shirt at hand.

"Well I'm gonna go and shower then you and I will prepare to leave this evening, deal?" Obi-wan said.

"Sure master," she said then ran off to her room.

Obi-wan smiled then looked at the chrono on the wall. 8:35 am. He had been meditating for three hours.

He shook his head and walked back to his room, bare foot.

* * *

_**Which dream do you guys believe is the real one? Review and answer.**_


	4. Surprise!

_**Sorry for the long wait everybody but here's another update of Jedi king! **_

* * *

Chapter 4- Surprise!...

Obi-wan pulled the ship out of hyperspace over the planet of Isa. The commlink beeped a couple of minutes after they arrived. It was Master Yoda and Windu and some senator Obi-wan never met.

"Arrived, have you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master Yoda," Obi-wan said.

"Master Kenobi, young Monroe," Mace said. "May I introduce Senator Leon of Isa."

"Pleasure to meet you, Senator," Obi-wan said.

"As it is you, Master Kenobi," Leon said. "I have made contact with Queen Jamillia and Queen Organa. They have been notified of the matter and are well aware of your arrival. Now, Master Windu has informed me that you know and are friends with the Duchess of Mandalore. I tried to inform her as well but she didn't answer her comm." He paused. "Also the King is well informed as well. So you're good to go."

"Thank you, Senator," Obi-wan said.

Leon bowed and his image disappeared.

"Alright, Obi-wan. Now be careful on this mission. Also there are three cruisers awaiting your signal when Grievous arrives," Mace said. "May the force be with you."

They bowed and their images disappeared.

Obi-wan sighed and lay back in his chair. He looked at Sasha.

"Well, take us down Sasha," he said.

Sasha smiled and piloted them to the surface.

The planet was beautiful. It had lush oceans and tall mountains and gorgeous valleys. But the main city was spectacular compared to the smaller towns and cities. It was a huge city with a set of suburbs for families and towns people. The space station sat on the edge of the city and looked pretty busy. And the palace sat on top of a hill with a forest that stretched out for miles behind it.

Sasha pulled the ship into the north entrance of the spaceport. Other ships and fighters did the same, while exiting ships exited out the south entrance. There were ports on the east and west side for freighters, cruisers, and any other huge vesicle.

A floating holoboard with a red hand hung in front of every used platform. The ones with the green hands or arrows were the vacant spaces. Sasha pulled the ship into the first green she got and landed the ship. She started to shut down the engines and turn off all systems. She lowered the ramp and followed her master out and down the ramp. Obi-wan stood at the foot of it holding her backpack.

"Thanks," she said grabbing it.

Obi-wan nodded and they entered the lift that took them to the floor of the hanger 4 stories below. When the door to the lift opened, a fighter sat in the spot in front of them. They walked around it and found themselves on a walkway that a laser rope that separated them from the incoming ships. Obi-wan and Sasha followed the crowd of people out the a set of stairs that lead to the pick up/drop off area below.

People were talking and waiting for their rides to come. Men or women stood by their vehicles with signs, which had they person they came to get's name on it. There was, however, one lady that caught Obi-wan's eye. She was pregnant and had a child in the back seat off her speeder. She held a sign for someone who already making his way through the crowd of people. When he reached her, Obi-wan got a better look at the guy. He wore a military uniform and carried a duffle bag. He dropped his back in the back seat of the speeder next to the kid and then gave his wife a kiss.

Obi-wan smiled at how it was such a beautiful moment. He wished he and Satine had a moment like that. He turned away and headed to the Maxi Taxi pick up, after realizing neither his name nor Sasha's nor anything that says Jedi was on any of the signs. Most of the Taxi's had lines of people waiting but one. An old man with a scar across his eyebrow that lead down to the corner of his mouth. He had a toothpick in his mouth and what looked like an angry glare on his face. He was leaning against his cab watching the crowd. They approached him.

"Excuse me, sir," Obi-wan said. "May we get a ride?"

The man backed off the car.

"Sure," he said. "I was off duty but I'm willing to give two Jedi a lift."

He walked around the vehicle and climbed in. They opened the back door and climbed into the back.

"Where to Master Jedi?"

"The palace, please," obi-wan said.

"No problem," he said.

He started up the cab and drove off through the city.

"So it's your first time in Isa?" he asked.

"Yes it is."

"Well what do you think of her so far?"

"She's very beautiful."

"Yeah she is," he paused and looked through the rearview mirror at Sasha. "Don't worry kid. I'm not dangerous even though I look it."

"Pardon my asking, but what happened?" Sasha asked politely.

"I got into an accident 5 years ago; cut up my face real good. Ever since then not many people have wanted a ride from me. But my looks aren't the only reason; it's the condition of old Tina here."

"Tina?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yep, that's the taxi's name. She's been with me since I started in this business twenty years ago. That's why she's falling apart. She's old like me."

Both Jedi were silent after that.

After about five minutes of silence, Obi-wan spoke up again.

"Everyone seems to be so friendly here," he said.

"We are. The king is fair but strict when it comes to the laws. He loved by everyone because he is so kind when it comes to the well being of the people," the cab driver said.

He pulled the taxi up at the gate of the palace. Obi-wan and Sasha climbed out. Obi-wan pulled out some credits and bent down to peer through the window. The driver lowered the window. Obi-wan reached in and handed him the credits.

"Here, for your service," he said.

"Oh no, it's on me, Master Jedi," the driver said.

"Take it as a tip, not for the ride but for your curtsy.

The man took the credits and gave the Jedi a grateful smile.

"Thank sir, I'm most thankful."

Obi-wan smiled and straightened up. The taxi left. They turned to the gates of the palace. They were giant and golden. On the other side the royals gathered and entered the palace. The Jedi approached the gate and a guard on the other side stopped them.

"Halt, who goes there?" the guard asked.

"I am Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and this is my padawan Sasha Monroe," Obi-wan said. "We are to see the King."

"Master Jedi, his highness has been expecting you," the guard said. He moved out of the way and opened the gate.

They walked through to the other side then the gate closed.

"Master Kenobi!" he heard a woman's voice call.

They both looked to see two very familiar faces coming toward them. Obi-wan smiled.

"Queen Breha, Queen Jamillia, it's a pleasure to see you both again," Obi-wan said once they reached them.

"Well technically we only met via hologram thanks to Bail," Breha corrected.

"My apologies," Obi-wan said then bowed. "Before I forget, may I introduce my padawan Sasha Monroe. Sasha; Queen Breha and Jamillia."

"It's very nice to meet you," Sasha said as she bowed.

"Bail was right, you are polite," Breha said.

"When did you speak to him?" Obi-wan asked.

"This morning when I arrived to Isa."

"Oh."

"I understood Duchess Satine Kryze is supposed to be here," Jamillia said. "Have you seen her yet?"

"No. Is she here?" Obi-wan asked.

"No, she's not here yet," Breha said.

"Well she's here now," Sasha said.

Obi-wan looked over his shoulder to see Satine walking in the gates. He immediately turned back to the Queens and started to fix his hair.

"Sasha?" he heard Satine say. "What are you doing here?"

"Ask him," he heard his padawan say.

"Obi-wan?"

Obi-wan turned to see her standing beside Sasha. She had anger in her eyes.

"Oh, hello Duchess," Obi-wan said pretending to be completely surprised.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh well… we are on… ah mission," he said nervously.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really," Sasha said.

"And you two knew about this?" Jamillia and Breha nodded nervously. "Then why wasn't I told?"

"We tried to get in contact with you but had some problems. So…" Obi-wan said. "SURPRISE! ... no." he said it happily but it slowly became awkward.

Satine looked at him like it was not a joke. Obi-wan's smile slowly vanished as he realized this was no laughing manner. Finally, once his smile was gone, he cleared his throat and straightened.

"You think this is funny," Satine said letting her anger show.

"No I don't, it's just that," he sighed. "I became nervous when I discovered you were unaware of our arrival and I know that you would blow up about it," he said.

"We'll give you two moment alone," Sasha said then her and the Queens walked away leaving Obi-wan and Satine alone.

"You should be more than just nervous Obi-wan Kenobi," she said clearly pissed now. "Why couldn't you just try and get a hold of me yourself?"

"I wanted to! But Master Windu said that Senator Leon of Isa would do that!"

Satine looked at him red faced.

"Alright then why are you here?" she asked softer. "And don't say you're here for me." _**(Even she would think it's sweet if he did)**_

Obi-wan sighed again.

"I can't tell you here out in the open, I'll tell you later," he said softer. "I'm sorry Satine."

She didn't answer him. She just walked over to Jamillia and Breha, said something then they headed for the door.

Sasha walked back over to her master.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"No, not really," was all he said. He then followed them in. Sasha on his heels.

* * *

_**Wow, harsh. So was this worth the wait? I think it was. ;)**_


	5. Royal Greetings

Well everybody, here is another chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5- Royal Greetings

The interior of the palace was very nicely decorated with vases, paintings, tapestries, murals, and statues. It also had gorgeous rugs and sitting areas. But the throne itself was enormous compared to the Great Hall in the temple.

The Jedi, Queens, and the Duchess entered the throne room to find it full of Republic Royalty. To think there were at least 80 or more star systems with a King or Queen or whatever in the Republic alone.

Instead of standing in the center of a large crowd; they moved off and stood by one of the pillars and tapestries. As they stood there, they watched as servants and maids lead royals out of the two exits. One must lead to the East wing and the other the west.

That's when Obi-wan spotted him, the king of Isa. He had blonde hair that was hanging on his shoulders. _**(Like John Smith's hair from Pocahontas).**_ He wore a blue shirt with navy blue pants and black boots. He had a dark blue cloak over his shoulders. From the looks of it he had light blue eyes and a smile that could make any female melt.

He finished talking to one group and started heading their way. That's when Obi-wan saw Jamillia and Satine shudder under his good looks. As he grew closer his smile came to his face and Jamillia almost fainted. Breha, thankfully, held her up to prevent her from falling.

_Wow acting like a teenage girl,_ Obi-wan thought.

_What was that?_ Sasha thought back.

_Not you_, he thought, _other teenage girls._

"Welcome ladies to the palace of Isa," said the king once he reached them. "My name is King Lance Conner. What's yours?"

"I'm Breha Organa," Breha said extending a hand and letting go of Jamillia, who thankfully didn't fall to the floor. "Of Aldeeran."

King Lance took her hand and kissed it.

"You're married to Senator Bail Organa, correct?" Lance asked.

"Correct."

"And you?" He gestured to Jamillia.

"I'm Queen Jamillia of Naboo," Jamillia said dreamingly. She held out her hand.

"Of course you are." He kissed her hand and she started to giggle. "How about you?" he asked Satine.

"I'm Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore," Satine said holding her hand out.

"Charmed." He said then kissed her hand. He even gave her a wink.

Satine smiled and pulled her hand away nicely.

That's when King Lance noticed Obi-wan and Sasha behind them.

"Ah, Master Jedi, it's a pleasure to have you here," he said.

"Thank you, your highness. My name is Master Obi-wan Kenobi and this is my padawan Sasha Monroe," Obi-wan said.

"Nice to meet you, King Conner," Sasha said.

"Please call me King Lance," Lance said. "King Conner sounds like a dictator to me."

They all laughed a little on that.

"Alright, how about I get someone to show you to your rooms?" he turned. "Blake," he called.

A tall boy came running over. He looked no older than 18. He had jet black hair and striking green eyes. However unlike Cayden, he was lean and taller than her. Maybe 6' 3" unlike her mentor who was 5' 11" and Cayden who was 5' 10", same as her. He wore a servant's uniform.

"This is Blake Leon," Lance said. "He will show you around and contact him if you need anything." He turned to the boy. "Blake this is Queen Organa, Jamillia, Duchess Satine, and Master Kenobi and his padawan. Take them to their rooms please."

"Yes, King Lance," Blake said, he was staring right at Sasha. Lance smiled and left to other guests. "Please follow me," he said offering his arm to Sasha.

"Leon? Like Senator Leon?" Sasha asked.

"That's my father," he said.

"Oh."

Sasha then remembered his offer and looked at Satine, who gave her a smile, and Sasha accepted.

He led them out of the throne room and into the west wing lift waiting room. There were four doors; three were lifts, one was a door to the hallway of the bottom floor. Blake led them into one of the waiting lifts and took them up to the sixth floor. The door opened and he led them down to the end of the hall. There were three rooms that had name plates with Satine, Jamillia, and Breha's name on one. Two rooms across from them had no name plates but Obi-wan guessed it was for them.

"Well here we are," Blake said. "These are your rooms' maladies." He gestured to the three handed them there keys. "Your luggage is already in there."

"Thank you," Breha said taking her key and entered her room.

"Remember we do have a party tonight."

"Thank you for your help," Jamillia said and entered her room.

Satine nodded her thanks and entered her room.

"Master Jedi you are in the room across from the Duchess," Blake continued. "And young Jedi you are next door to him."

Obi-wan bowed and entered his room. Sasha smiled and entered her room leaving Blake alone in the hallway.

* * *

Once the Royalty and the Jedi were in their rooms Blake stood there thinking about tonight's dance. Since his dad was a Senator, King Lance allowed him to come to the dance and bring a date. He wanted to ask the young beautiful Jedi but he was afraid she would reject him.

He sighed and walked to her door. He knocked on it. She opened the door to reveal herself with her hair no longer pulled up but on her shoulders. He couldn't help but smile.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Oh… tonight is the welcome party and I'm kind of without a… uh…" he cleared his throat. "Date. And I was wondering… would you like to go… with me?"

She blushed.

"Umm… sure," she said.

"Great!" he said happily. "But uh… what's your name?"

"Sasha Monroe," Sasha said.

"Okay well… see you tonight, Sasha," Blake said.

"Okay." Then Sasha closed the door.

Blake silently cheered to himself then regained composure and headed back to his duties.

* * *

After dropping off her stuff, Satine heard chatter in the hall. She had propped the door open a little and watched Blake ask Sasha out for tonight. She closed her door at the same time Sasha did. She smiled.

A few minutes later, her door had a knock. She opened the door and Obi-wan stood there. Her smile faded and she looked away.

"What do you want?" Satine asked coldly.

"To apologize and to tell you the truth," Obi-wan said honestly.

Satine moved aside.

"Come in."

Obi-wan entered. "Thank you."

"No thanks need," she said. She closed the door. "Now why are you here?"

Obi-wan sighed and told her. When he was done, she took a seat on her bed.

"Jeez, I had no idea," she said.

"It's alright," he said taking a seat beside her.

"No it's not. I accused you and was being a jerk to you, I don't deserve an apology."

"Well you get one anyway. I'm sorry."

"So am I. Obi, I haven't been that accusing since that time I accused Qui-Gon of…" She gasped. "Oh no I'm sorry Obi-wan."

"You had a right to do it then," he said sadly. "Now it just seems like the younger you that I fell in love with but also feared is back." He laughed a little.

"Aww…" she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Well I'm gonna go and get ready for this evening. And you should too." He said getting up.

"Alright see you tonight," Satine said.

Then he was gone. That's when Satine hopped to her feet and ran to Sasha's room. She knocked on the door. Sasha answered the door drying her hair with a towel and wearing a fresh outfit. She just got out of the shower.

"Satine, what is it?" Sasha asked.

"I hear a certain Padawan has got a date tonight," Satine said. "Correct am I?"

"Yeah," Sasha blushed. "You are."

"Well why don't you come with me and we'll get you all dolled up for Blake?"

"Oh okay."

"And bring whatever you're gonna wear."

"Alright."

Sasha went back into her room grabbed her Jedi dress and returned to the hall a moment later holding it. Satine grabbed her hand and pulled her to her room.

Once in her room Sasha was set down at Satine's vanity.

"Alright let me see it,' Satine said. Sasha handed her the dress. It was a cream color and it was long. _**(If you have ever seen a Chinese dress like from Windy Wu Homecoming Warrior it's like the one she wears at the end of the movie.)**_ Satine groaned. "No, you're not wearing this. I'll find something of mine."

Satine went to her closet, searched through her clothes and pulled out a baby blue dress.

"Perfect," she said. "This should fit you." Satine handed Sasha the dress.

"Ah thanks," Sasha said.

"Now I'm gonna go shower then when I get out, you'd better be in the dress. Then I'll do your hair and makeup." Satine said grabbing her dress, robe, and towel and disappeared into the refresher.

Sasha sighed and held up the dress to look at it. All she knew was that she won't look like a Jedi tonight.

* * *

_**Damn! Sounds like Blake is in for a real treat at the dance! **_


	6. Party Time!

_**Here is another Chapter! I hope you all like to party because we having a fiesta!**_

* * *

Chapter 6- Party Time!

The crowd gathered in the dining hall. Women were in dresses, skirts, and blouses. Men were in formal, robes, tunics, trousers, and cloaks.

Obi-wan wore his council outfit, it was white with a tan trim and his brown boots, which by the way, nicely shined. His hair was brushed to one side and his beard was given a clean shave.

He stood, waiting, near one of the pillars for Satine, Breha, Jamillia, and his padawan. They were still a no show. However King Lance was there and noticed the lone Jedi. He headed Obi-wan's way. Unlike earlier, King Lance was now in grays and blacks with white trim. His hair was slicked back and pulled into a tiny ponytail.

"So where are your lady friends?" Lance asked.

"Still getting ready I guess," Obi-wan said folding his arms.

"Well people are still arriving," he said. "So they should be here soon."

Obi-wan nodded and looked to the entrance to the dining hall and noticed Breha appeared with a green dress on.

"I guess they are here now," Obi-wan said walking over to the entrance.

"Now presenting," the king's advisor announced. He was introducing all of the Royalty. Obi-wan was just thankful his name wasn't announced when he arrived. "Queen Breha Organa of Aldeeran."

Obi-wan and Lance stood at the foot of the stairs of the entrance and smiled up at Breha. She smiled back.

A man around the same age as Breha came up the stairs. He bowed.

"Milady, may I escort you to your chair?" he asked nicely.

She nodded and allowed him to lead her down the stairs and to the crowd that was around the table.

Next was Jamillia, in a black and red dress and a head dress.

"Queen Jamillia of Naboo," announced the advisor.

Lance walked up the steps and bowed.

"Your highness, May I have the pleasure of escorting you to your seat?" he asked.

Jamillia nodded and giggled as he took her arm and lead her down the steps.

Obi-wan smiled and watched them walk to the table. He then returned his attention to the entrance and his eyes widened at the sight.

Satine stood at the entrance wearing sea foam colored dress. Her hair was on her shoulder in curls. She looked hot!

Obi-wan noticed several men were making their way toward her as the advisor announced her arrival. He, however, was up the steps before the advisor was even finished.

"Duchess, may I?" he asked bowing.

Satine smiled and took his arm. He led her down the stairs and toward the others.

"You look beautiful," Obi-wan said to her.

"Thanks," Satine said. "You look very handsome."

"Thank you."

Suddenly a chorus of "whoa's" came from the crowd. Obi-wan and Satine turned to see a princess who looked overly familiar. She wore a baby blue long dress, a pair of blue heels, her hair was curled and pulled up, and she had a face full of makeup. However there was one thing Obi-wan noticed on her that made him realize she was not a princess. The padawan braid.

Sasha! He thought, shocked.

It was Sasha. She looked so beautiful. Obi-wan smiled as Satine hugged his arm. She did good.

Blake came up the steps and escorted her down the steps and toward them.

Obi-wan pulled away from Satine and Sasha let go of Blake. They walked toward each other.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"What do I think?" Obi-wan replied. "I think you look beautiful." He felt like he was going to cry.

"You're not mad are you?" she asked nervously. "For me not dressing like a Jedi."

"Yes, I am, but I forgot that you're not only a Jedi but also a young lady and I should allow you to express that on rare occasions."

"Thank you Master, but I'd like to stick with my Jedi attire."

They laughed and Obi-wan hugged her. However a loud whistle made everyone silent and made them pull away and look at Lance.

"Please take your seats," Lance said.

Everyone went to the table. The men pulled out the ladies seats and once they sat down pushed them in. Then they took their own.

Lance clapped his hands and the servants came out with trays of food. The dinner course began.

* * *

Dinner took about an hour and a half before everyone was done. Pretty soon they were done and King Lance rose from his seat.

"If you could all please follow me to the ball room," Lance said.

Everyone stood and headed for the ballroom.

The ball room was twice the size of the throne room and 3 times bigger than the dining room. A DJ center was set up at the center of the room on a platform. Chairs were lined up along the side along with tables that had drinks and small snacks.

The DJ droid noticed their entrance and started to crank up the tunes.

Some of the royals pushed past everyone and went to the dance floor and started dancing. Even Blake and Sasha went to the dance floor and looked to be having a good time.

The dance had various types of music; some slow, some upbeat, and some a little foreign to Obi-wan.

But as the night went on the party was pretty much crazy. Some royals left early as they were a little older and not much for dancing.

However Jamillia ended up dancing with six different men, all of them hot! Breha talked and danced the same man who had escorted her to her seat earlier that evening. Sasha and Blake were having so much fun together. Dancing, talking, and flirting. As for Satine she kept dancing either with king Lance or anyone who would ask her. She would also come and sit with Obi-wan and they would talk as her way of taking a breather.

Obi-wan would only dance if he either felt like it or someone asked him. Neither of them happened.

The night was coming to an end and Satine bounded her way over to Obi-wan. She stood in front of him, cocked eyebrow and all.

"You haven't danced or moved all night," Satine said. "Come on, one dance, you and I before the night ends."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes then he got an idea/ He hoped to his feet and smiled at her.

"Alright, I shall dance with you," He said. "But wait here one moment."

Obi-wan pushed his way through the crowd to the DJ. The droid turned to look at him.

"What song would you like to request?" it asked handing him a datapad so her could write the song down.

Obi-wan grabbed it, wrote the song name, and handed it back.

"Play it next please," Obi-wan said loud enough for the droid to hear.

"Okay master Jedi," the droid said.

Obi-wan smiled, hopped down back into the crowd, and returned to Satine.

"What was that for?' she asked.

"You'll see," He said taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor.

They started dancing as the song ended. Then the next song started to play. Satine's face suddenly become confused as the song played. Obi-wan, on the other hand, just smiled like he couldn't wait to see her reaction when she finds out what song it is. Unbeknownst to Satine they started to waltz; Obi-wan started to hum. Then realization hit her and she gasped.

"I love this song," She said with a smile. "But wait isn't this…"

"Mm-hmm," he said.

"Aw, Obi, you asked them to play our song."

"I did," Obi-wan said then started to sing along with the lyrics as they waltzed around.

Satine smiled and hummed along as they danced.

Soon the song came to an end. Obi-wan and Satine stopped dancing and just starred at each other; while Lance grabbed the microphone.

"Well this has been a fabulous evening, tonight and I hoped you all had fun. But now is a good time to call it a night. So please head back to your rooms and have a good night's rest,' Lance said with a smile. The crowd applauded. "Goodnight."

Everyone started to leave. Jamillia and Breha said goodbye to the men they danced with and headed out. King Lance and his guards left. Blake and Sasha, hand in hand, walked out. Soon the only ones left were Obi-wan and Satine, but then they headed to bed arms linked. Satine's head on his shoulder and his head against hers.

Tonight was a fantasy.

* * *

_**AWWWWWW! How sweet! Well I'm getting bored of all gooey so action will be soon!**_


	7. Battle Strategy

_**Well here is another Chapter then I promise you'll have some fun in the next chapter. *gives thumbs up* No one, ah forget. *walks away***_

Chapter 7- Battle Strategy

Satine walked toward the dining hall for breakfast. She was up a little early, even after a party last night.

She walked past a pair of wood doors, one of them being open just a smidge. Satine stopped and peered through the door. It looked to be some sort of lounge area. She opened it more and looked around. No one was in the room, but someone stood behind a set of glass doors that had white curtains over them.

Satine entered the room and walked toward the doors. She pulled back the curtain just a little to see Obi-wan standing on the back patio, hands behind his back. She opened the door and he didn't flinch. She knocked on the door.

"Yes?" he asked not turning.

"I saw the door was open and I saw you out here so I came to see you," Satine said nervously. "Sorry for disturbing you."

He looked down. "No, no it's quite alright. I was done anyway," he said.

"Oh."

Obi-wan turned to face her; he had some serious bags under his eyes.

_Did he get any sleep last night?_ She thought.

"Are you feeling alright? You look like you got hardly any sleep," she said coming up to him.

"I had a terrible nightmare last night. I couldn't go back to bed."

"Well you could have come to get me," she said gently.

"No I didn't want disturb neither you nor Sasha."

"Well how long have you been up?"

"Since five."

"You've been up for two and a half hours," Satine said.

He nodded.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"I ate earlier."

Satine didn't know what else to say to him except go to bed and rest. She couldn't say that because she knew he would reject the idea.

"Satine I'll rest before tonight's event, but I have to meet with King Lance after he has breakfast," he said. "We're talking about to do when Grievous arrives."

"Alright but promise me you'll get some rest," she said putting a hand on his arm.

"I promise."

She then embraced him, Obi-wan held her for the moment they had alone.

Sasha leaned against the wall outside of King Lance's office. She stood there waiting for Obi-wan, who was still a no show. She looked at the chrono on the wall. He was almost twenty minutes late.

Suddenly the sounds of running feet were heard. Sasha turned to see Obi-wan running her way.

"Master," Sasha said folding her arms. "A little late, don't you think?"

Obi-wan stopped in front of her kind of out of breathe.

"Oh just drop it," he said mad.

Sasha straightened and wiped away the growing smile.

Obi-wan regained his breathe then knocked on the office door. There was no reply. He was about to knock again when the door flew open.

"Good morning Master Kenobi," king Lance said with a smile. "Sasha. Please come in."

He moved aside and allowed them to enter. The office was just as simple as a senator's office in the senate.

"Take a seat," he said. "Anything to drink?"

They both shook their heads and took their seats.

"Alright." He came around the desk and sat down in his big leather chair. "Okay Master Kenobi if you would like to start from the beginning then we'll go from there."

Obi-wan debriefed King Lance on the whole matter. King lance leaned back, fingers interlaced, when Obi-wan was done.

"Well I choose a bad time to have a party. Please Master Jedi don't think this was my idea to be honest I had no idea about Grievous until now. All Leon told me was that an invasion might happen so Jedi are coming."

Obi-wan nodded his head.

"We don't blame you, King. It just seemed a bit odd," Obi-wan said.

"Well what's your plan?"

"Evacuate the city tonight. Get your people safely out of harm's way until this ends. Keep your military and security here to help until my men arrive. Sasha and I will stay behind. All royals must either get off world to safety or in another town," Obi-wan said.

"Alright but when did you say he is planned to arrive?"

"I don't know. Only Grievous will decide that. That is way your people must get out tonight."

_**OH SNAP! Planning an attack and more nightmares. What's next? I'll give you a hint it sounds like tr**__**action**__**.* waits for reply* send your reviews of what you think it means! DUN DUN DUN!**_


	8. Game Night

_**Fans and Readers. It is time for the main event. Let's get ready to rumble! *Starts dancing* LOL Just kidding but here is another chapter and there is a surprise at the end!**_

* * *

Chapter 8- Game Night

"Oh this going to be so much fun," Satine said.

The royals gathered in the gym. This time instead of dresses and suits, everyone was in athletic wear of some kind. Even Obi-wan and Sasha were in their training gear (a shirt, pants, boots, and of course belt with saber).

Tonight was the game night portion of the couple of days. Obi-wan heard whispers from the staff that these game nights were intense and very active.

King Lance spoke into the microphone.

"Welcome to the very fun yet very active game night. My advisor Dan will give the rules and will ref each game," Lance said. "Dan will you put our lovely guests into their teams."

"Surely my lord," Dan said taking the mic. He read off the Blue team players, then the Green team, then the Red team, and finally the Orange team. "… Duchess Satine, Queen Jamillia, Queen Breha, Obi-wan Kenobi, and Sasha Monroe are the Orange team.

"Now will the teams, Blue and Red, take the court. The other teams, please go into the stands," he said. Once the teams were where they were supposed to be he spoke again. "We are going to play Hover Ball." (Star wars Basketball) "Choose your ten players."

Red team choose 8 men and 2 women from their team who was going to play. Blue team went half and half. The four remaining from each team took the bench.

"Here are the rules; each game is 20 minutes long, 10 minutes a half. Each team starts with four time outs at the beginning of each half. Red team you are jerseys and blue you are not." He continued. "At the end of the game the winning team will go to the finals and the next game will start between Green and Orange. Now don't forget: No traveling, no double-dribbling, and any foul made on a team that team gets to shoot a free throw. From this line is three points and inside of that are two. Now the first five players are up."

Five men from the Blue team as were five from the Red. Dan stood with a whistle in one hand, the ball in the other.

"Step onto your hover boards," Dan said.

They stepped onto their boards and lifted a little off the ground. Dan put the whistle in his mouth; he blew it as he threw the ball up. The Red won the tip off and hovered down the court with it first.

* * *

54-29 Blue Team! _**(No the Red did not go easy on them because they had more girls)**_

"The Blue team wins!" Dan said.

The crowd cheered and the teams shook hands.

"Next up is Orange and Green."

Obi-wan and the others stood up and walked down onto the court. Sasha and Obi-wan set their sabers down on the bench and joined the rest of their team on center court.

"Alright Green you're jerseys," Dan said. "Now teams choose your ten players that will play."

For the Green team they had 6 men and 4 women. For Orange it was: Obi-wan, Sasha, Satine, Breha, 4 other men and two other women. They were split.

"First five players."

Obi-wan, Sasha, Satine and two of the other men went out first. Four men and one woman out for Green.

"On to your boards."

They hopped onto their boards and lifted.

Obi-wan and a young prince stood for the tip off. Dan blew the whistle and threw it up. Obi-wan smacked it and Sasha caught it and headed down the court with it. Orange team with the ball first.

* * *

66-60 Tough game but Orange won!

"Orange is our winner!" Dan said. "After a minute break we'll start the finals, Blue vs. Orange."

Obi-wan grabbed a cup of water and sat down on the bench beside his saber. He was dripping sweat and slightly out of breath. Satine sat next to him sweating and out of breath.

"What a work out?" She said then taking a drink of her own water.

"Yeah," Obi-wan said wiping some sweat off on a towel. "Training at the temple isn't nearly this hard."

"I bet," Satine said. She looked over to Sasha, who stood at the water station. "Sasha's really good, has she played before?"

Obi-wan leaned forward.

"I really don't know," he said. "I agree she has amazing skills."

A buzzer went off telling everyone break was over. The crowd moved back to the stands.

"Alright," Dan said once it quieted down. Orange you are jerseys. You know the drill pick 10 player put out first five."

There was a sudden change in the blue teams line up. King lance and Blake walked down from where they sat in the stands and towards Dan. Lance whispered something to Dan. Dan summoned blue teams two oldest players both about 60 to 65 years old.

_What are they up to?_ Obi-wan thought.

Obi-wan watched as the two older gentlemen took a seat on the bench and Lance and Blake and the other three players walked to the center of the court.

"What's up with the player change?" Obi-wan asked once he and Lance stood across from each other.

"Just because I'm king doesn't mean I couldn't have a little fun." Lance said.

They stepped onto their boards.

"Are you gentlemen ready?' Dan asked.

Lance held out a hand.

"Yep," Lance said.

Obi-wan took it and they shook hands.

"Ready," Obi-wan said then pulled away.

Dan blew the whistle and the ball flew up. Obi-wan swatted at it but Lance knocked it first and it flew into Blake's hands. He turned and hovered down the court. Sasha and Obi-wan were stunned but regained themselves and booked it down the court and onto to defense. Sasha guarded Blake, who gave her a charming smile. Sasha didn't react to the look but he faked her out and went down for a slam dunk.

Sasha got mad at herself but hovered down the court while Obi-wan brought the ball down. Lance distracted Obi-wan with some crazy foot thing but Obi-wan didn't fall for it. He faked the king out and went up for the shot. It was a perfect swoosh.

For the first half the blue team would do their little distractions which would throw the Orange team off. By half time the score was tied 29 to 29.

After half time the blue team continued their distractions for the first five minutes of the second half. This was getting on Obi-wan's nerves.

"Time out," Obi-wan called out.

Dan blew his whistle for the time out and their teams went to their benches.

"What are we going to do?" Breha asked out of breath. "They are keeping it hard for us to concentrate."

"There is only five minutes left in the half and the score is tied 60-60," Sasha said. "What's the plan?"

"Obliviously they keep distracting us. So if we can stay immune to it then we can come out and win," Obi-wan said. "Sasha, you, King Gregor, Lord Mik, Prince Tony and I will go out for this part."

They all nodded and the whistle blew. They returned to the court and used their tactic and it helped them score enough points to win but Blue came out and scored more to tie up again. Now one minute left. Score 69-69. Lance came down the court ball at hand.

"I must say Kenobi," he said as Obi-wan defended him. "I'm impressed."

Obi-wan smiled. Lance passed to Blake went up for the shot. Suddenly

BOOM!

The wall under the score board exploded and debris and wall fell everywhere. The royals screamed. The players were thrown from their boards. Sasha flew back and hit her shoulder.

"Out!" Obi-wan called.

All the royals ran out. Security guards all lined up and aimed their blasters at the hole in the wall. Sasha stood up and joined her master, saber flying to her hand. They all stood waiting in the silence of the gym for the smoke to clear.

* * *

_**HOLY COW! Didn't see that coming did ya? Nope but guess what now it action is so totally like in the next chapter. REVIEW!**_


	9. The Other side of a King

_**Hey everybody Are you ready for some action? Well if you're not you are now! REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 9- The Other side of a King

Silence was left when the smoke started to clear. Everyone was on their guard waiting for whatever destroyed the wall to step through it. Soon the smoke was gone and nothing stood behind it.

Obi-wan didn't lower his defensive as he had a bad feeling about this odd outcome. Sasha was confused; she was ready for a fight yet there was nothing to fight. Everyone remained silent as nothing seemed to happen.

Suddenly there was a noise from above. They all looked up and droids dropped from the ceiling.

"Commandos," Obi-wan grumbled.

Fifty commandos dropped down and cornered everyone. Obi-wan smiled and charged the commandos and started to cut them up. Sasha and the security followed his lead.

While they handled the commandos, a wave of Separatists droids came in through the hole. Now the battle was getting interesting as half were dealing with the commandos and half were dealing with the droids. Thankfully no one was shot down…yet.

Obi-wan had cut down ten commandos when he spotted two familiar faces fighting. He made his way through the droids over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-wan asked deflecting shots.

"Fighting for my kingdom," Lance said keeping cover behind a tipped over table. "And don't ask me or Blake to leave. This is our home."

Obi-wan nodded and jumped back into the action.

As for Sasha she was up to 75 destroyed and like another hundred on the way. She was fighting well. Vape, she was the one who thought it would be a good idea to use the hover boards to help fight. She flew over the droids and cut them up. However there was one droideka that she didn't notice and it fired at her. It hit her board and her board started to freak out and started to shoot flames.

Sasha jumped from the board but in mid air the board blew up and she was sent into the wall. She fell to the ground unconscious.

Obi-wan didn't notice what happened to Sasha but he did notice something a bit odd. While he was destroying droids right and left; he took cover behind a pile of debris for a breather. He looked around the battle scene and noticed King Lance fighting bravely with his electrostaff he took from a commando. That's when something odd happened. Lance stabbed the SBD then he_ force_ pushed it back into four others.

WAIT! Is he force sensitive? Obi-wan thought in shock.

He shook the thought away as he tried to look for Sasha. The battle thankfully was coming to an end and with only one death. He got up and started to search for the wounded and battle droid parts for her.

"Master Jedi," he heard someone call.

He looked around to find the source of the voice. He then caught sight of a guard waving at him. Obi-wan ran over and that's when he saw Sasha. She was being laid onto her back by another guard.

"Is she alright?" Obi-wan asked kneeling beside his padawan.

"We don't know sir," said the one guard who called him over. "All we do know is that she is alive."

"We can get her to a medic," the other guard said.

"No the others need him more than her," Obi-wan said after checking her vital signs. "But at least send him over to her room to take a look."

He picked up Sasha and carried her out of the battle zone.

* * *

"Ah the damage is not that bad," the medic as he looked Sasha over.

"What's wrong with her?" Satine asked sitting on the edge of Sasha's bed, holding her hand.

"Just a head concussion and a dislocated shoulder," he said. "Just give her time to rest and recover. She'll be on her feet in no time."

"Thank you," said Obi-wan.

The medic cleaned up and left.

"I'm thankful,' Satine said pulling Obi-wan out of thought. "That you're both alright."

Obi-wan nodded and picked up his commlink.

"Who are you calling at this hour?"

"You'll see."

He called the temple first to talk to Madame Jocasta Nu but was reported to be sleeping and Obi-wan didn't want to disturb her. So he tried Anakin but he was reported to be on a mission and he didn't want to pull him away from that. So he tried Taren at the prison. The warden answered.

"This is the Coruscant Prison," he said. "This is Warden Nicks. Who is this?'

"Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi," Obi-wan said.

"Master Kenobi, how may I help you?"

"I need to talk to my brother Taren. It's important and if you could please put him to a navi computer that would be helpful."

"Of course, please hold."

"Why are you calling Taren?" Satine asked.

"Jocasta and Anakin are both busy and I don't want to bother them. Besides I need information and Taren maybe the only one who can get it," he said.

"Why don't you just ask Lance if you can use his?"

"Because the information is about him."

Suddenly Taren's voice came onto the comm.

"Can't this wait till morning?" Taren asked.

"I need your help," Obi-wan asked. "Can you look up a man called Lance Connor?"

"Of course. It can take a moment though. What is this for?"

"To prove a theory I've got about him."

"Alright, hold on."

Satine stood and came over to Obi-wan wrapping an arm around him. He pulled her close while they waited.

"Alright I've got it here. What would you like to know about him?" Taren asked.

"Just about his past," Obi-wan said. "And his parents."

"Alright… here we go. He was born on Isa. He was an only child. His father was a Jedi but later became a rouge. He was taught how to use the force and be a Jedi. However at the age of 16 his father was killed. The king at the time allowed Lance and his mother to live with him in the palace. His mother then became the senator of Isa while her son was a bodyguard of the king. He still trains in the way of the Jedi in secret." Taren paused. "At the age of 19 he saved the king and was honored for it. Seven years before the war the king sadly became ill and was dying. He gave his thrown to lance to rule."

"Wait why didn't the king's own children take the thrown?" Obi-wan asked.

"Turns out the Kings children all went off in different directions for life," Taren continued. "However Lance promised to rule like the king before him and not change one law."

"Very honorable," Obi-wan said smoothing his board. "Alright. Thank you Taren."

"No problem. Anytime." He then hung up the comm..

"So was your theory proven?" Satine asked.

"Yes it was."

"And?"

"Turns out the King of Isa is a rouge Jedi."

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN! REVIEW!**_


	10. Guarding the City

_**Sorry everyone I was hoping to get this one posted last Sunday but that did not happen. SO here it is!**_

* * *

Chapter 10- Guarding the City

Ships were leaving the system and heading off to other towns on Isa. The next morning all the royals were packed up and heading to safety either on their own world or in other places on Isa.

Obi-wan stood, in his general's uniform, watching the ships leave. He told all of them this morning to pack up and leave as it was for their safety and well-being. Now every royal, including Satine, was heading home.

Obi-wan heard footsteps behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see his padawan up and on her feet. He turned and smiled at her.

"How are you feeling this morning?' he asked.

"Sore with a headache,' Sasha said massaging her shoulder.

Obi-wan's smile vanished. "Well, remind me to help you heal later."

"Alright," she said then remembered something. "Oh I almost forgot. We have some people who want to be joining us."

"Who?' he asked.

Sasha pointed behind her. Obi-wan looked up to see Satine, Breha, Jamillia, Lance, and Blake walking towards them.

"Oh no," Obi-wan said. "It is way too dangerous for any of you to stay here."

Lance folded his arms across his chest.

"My army, my palace, my kingdom, my home Kenobi," he said. "Blake and I are staying to fight."

"But King Lance…"

"I don't want to hear it Master Jedi," Lance said harshly then sighed regaining composure. "There is nothing you can say that will make me leave."

Obi-wan sighed in surrender. "Alright." Then he turned to the ladies. "Now why are you staying?"

"Bail did tell you I am the rebellious type right?" Breha asked.

"Yeah he did mention that."

"I want to do something heroic like Padme did when she was Queen," Jamillia said.

Satine took a step closer to him.

"Just like Mandalore," was all she said. Obi-wan didn't have to reply to that, he knew what it meant.

He sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose. Now he had a headache.

"Alright, you can all stay," Obi-wan said. "On one condition."

"And what might that be, Master Kenobi?" Blake asked.

"All of you must listen to either me or Sasha when we give the orders. Understood?"

They all nodded. Now Obi-wan needed to find some way to spilt them up. Obi-wan's first plan involved Sasha and him splitting up taking each a squad with them and patrolling the streets for any droids. Now they would have to spilt into groups in order for it to be fair. It's hard for one Jedi to protect five people especially when only two have had weapons experience. Obi-wan folded his arms across his chest.

"Okay this how it's going to work," he started. "Sasha you will patrol the north side of town. Jamillia, Breha, and Blake will go with you. Satine you, Lance, and I will take the south side of town. If anyone spots Grievous, we meet back here to face him together. Understood?"

"Yes Master Kenobi," they all said in unison.

"Good, now in form the other patrols and squads about the plan."

"Will do," said Lance. He pulled out a commlink and went to go do that.

"Now gather you belongings," Obi-wan said. "I've contacted the fleet but how long it will be till they arrive, I am unsure of. So be prepared."

They nodded and to get their things which was already packed and ready to go. Sasha, who remained be her master, turned to him.

"Now be careful, Sasha,' Obi-wan said placing a hand on her good shoulder.

"I will," Sasha said. "Can you stay out of trouble master?"

Obi-wan chuckled then nodded. "Of course."

Sasha smiled then Obi-wan did the something she did not expect. He hugged her. Sasha was a little shocked at first then she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back. He pulled away and patted her shoulder then looked up at the sky then back down.

"Time to go," he said. "May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you, Master," Sasha said.

Sasha turned then went to her group. They headed off into town to meet with their squad of troops.

Satine walked up to Obi-wan and placed a hand on his arm.

"Come on Obi," Satine said. "Time to go."

Obi-wan looked down at her and nodded. He picked up his pack and headed off to their side of town.

* * *

After ten hours of patrolling, Obi-wan's group only ran into a squad of droids once that whole day. Now the sun was setting on that long day. They set up camp inside one of the buildings.

While Lance set up their makeshift beds, Satine made dinner, and Obi-wan contacted the other squads on their status. He then contacted the fleet and they said their ETA was tomorrow afternoon, Isa time. He hung up the commlink and returned to the others.

"Well you will be pleased to know that we have lost no men however several are already injured," Obi-wan said as he took a seat on his makeshift bed, which was made of only a pillow and a electro blanket.

"How about Breha and Jamillia?' Satine asked bringing three meal packs for them.

"Both of them are fine," he said. "Blake is fine too."

"How about Sasha?"

"She's fine, but her shoulder is hurting her." He sighed. "I wish I could be there to help her heal."

Satine gave him his meal pack then set Lance's down on his bed then she sat next to Obi-wan.

"Don't worry, you guys will be back together, depending when the fleet arrives," Satine said. " Speaking of them, where are they?"

"They'll be here by tomorrow afternoon," he said. "I'll tell the others tomorrow morning."

"Well then I guess our wait for help isn't that long," Lance said from the doorway.

"Your dinner is ready," Satine said opening her food pack.

"Thanks," Lance said taking a seat on his bed. He opened up his meal pack and dug in.

Obi-wan already had opened his but he hardly even touched his food.

"And what were you up to?" Obi-wan asked.

"Half the troops are eating; the other half are handling the first night shift," he said.

"Good."

They finished eating and cleaned up. They all got ready for bed by putting their boots at the foot of their bed, their belts next to them and their weapons (if had any) next to their pillows. They all laid down, Obi-wan being the last to sleep.

Something was nagging at him. He didn't know what, but he had a very bad feeling those visions and dreams he had were about to come true soon.

* * *

_**HINT! HINT! *Gives a wink* REVIEW!**_


	11. Jealous

_**Hey here is another Chapter! YEAH TWO IN ONE WEEK!**_

Chapter 11- Jealous

Sunrise look so beautiful on Isa. The way the sun came up over the vast valley made it look beautiful. Sad to think all of this beauty was hardly ever enjoyed in a time of war. And Grievous was going to ruin today's beauty.

Obi-wan looked away from the dawning sky and returned to his makeshift bed from that night. Satine and Lance were still asleep. The soldiers were already up and eating. So Obi-wan decided to make a call.

He contacted Sasha and told her of the fleet's arrival that afternoon. Sasha was glad to hear it and said that she would see him later.

Obi-wan sighed and returned to the others. Only to find Satine and Lance talking. They both looked up at him with a smile, he gave them a nodded.

"Morning," Satine said.

"Good morning," Obi-wan said.

"You ready for patrol?" Lance asked standing up.

"Not really but someone has to do it."

That made Lance chuckle.

"Alright let's get some food then head out," said Obi-wan.

Three hours later…

Obi-wan and the troops were patrolling ahead of Satine and Lance, who whispering and mumbling amongst each other like teenagers. Obi-wan would glance every now and then to check on them only to find them in the same place they were in before, walking and talking.

Obi-wan was totally okay with them being friends and all but he had a strange feeling about the king. He was obviously trying to do something to Satine, but Obi-wan didn't know what it was. _**(No, not sex)**_

At one point they stopped for some water and rest, they were still talking. Whatever they were talking about must be pretty kriffing important, thought Obi-wan. That's when he noticed it. Lance laughed then wrapped an arm around Satine. She smiled and playfully pushed him. He then smiled and kissed her on the lips.

Obi-wan tensed and turned away in anger and sadness. He felt completely upset and having mixed emotions about everything. He walked away trying not to show weakness. For the first time in Obi-wan's life, he was jealous.

_**(No Obi-wan was not Jealous when Mav was flirting with Satine in Jedi Target, he was just really mad.)**_

Satine sat shocked by the kiss. She pulled Lance's arm off of her and stood. She shook her head and kept mumbling 'no' to herself. Lance got up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Satine?" Lance asked.

"I shouldn't have done that," Satine said completely disappointed in herself.

"I'm sorry," lance said. "I thought you wanted that."

"Well you thought wrong,' Satine said then looked around for Obi-wan.

Now her heart truly broke. She had hurt Obi-wan and now he was gone. She fell against the wall, tears pouring out. Thankfully no one was around to see her cry.

Lance wanted to comfort her but instead just turned to leave.

Satine slid to the ground and brought her knees to her chest and placed her forehead on her knees. A hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Go away Lance," she said sternly.

"Satine," said a voice with a concerned Coresaunti accent.

Satine's head perked up and looked around at the Jedi. He looked concerned but his eyes looked upset.

"Obi I'm so sorry," Satine said throwing herself into his arms.

Obi-wan held her as she cried against his chest.

'I love you," she cried into his tunic.

"I love you too," he said into her ear.

Neither of them pulled away, they both held each other. Even though they were on the same page at the moment, Satine still felt heartbroken. Obi-wan still felt jealous.

Either way they both knew to cherish this moment as far as they probably won't have another one like it until this battle was over.

_**Sad face that sucks. Who would have thought Obi would get jealous. Ha well action is next.**_


	12. Grievous' Raid

_**Hey everybody guess what? ACTION IS NOW! Hehe Review!**_

* * *

Chapter 12- Grievous' Raid

"Look out!" one of the guards shouted.

Obi-wan glanced up and saw the missile coming at them. Everyone scattered as the missile came down on the spot they resided only seconds ago. The shock wave of the explosion sent Obi-wan and Satine flying. Obi-wan hit the corner of one of the buildings then fell to the floor. Satine landed into a pile of garbage, thankfully the landing was softer then Obi-wan's.

Satine got to her feet, smelling just a bit, and ran to Obi-wan's side. He looked pasted her at the approaching wave of Separatists droids and leading them was head droid himself, Grievous.

Obi-wan stood and pushed Satine behind them.

"Obi who's that?" she whispered.

"Grievous," Obi-wan said loud and calm.

Grievous stopped his droids and walked toward them.

"Satine contact Sasha," Obi-wan whispered. "Tell her to contact the fleet then get over her ASAP."

Satine nodded, grabbed her commlink, and backed away into the shadows.

While Satine called Sasha, Obi-wan stood in front of Grievous without any fear. Grievous laughed, coughed then laughed again.

"Ah yes General Kenobi, the negotiator," he said.

"General Grievous, you are not welcome here," Obi-wan said.

"This planet is in my space Jedi," he said. "So _you_ are not welcome here."

"You only have two options Grievous. Leave or Surrender? Take your pick."

"I've got another idea," Grievous turned to his droids. "ATTACK!"

"All batteries fire. FIRE!" A battle droid cried.

The tanks turned on the soldiers and fired. The men jumped out of the way of the blast. A couple fell to the ground injured and unconscious. Obi-wan activated his saber and pointed it at Grievous.

"Tell them to stand down," Obi-wan said. Grievous did not reply. "Now!"

"Stand down," Grievous said angrily.

The droids ceased fire. Satine returned and froze behind Obi-wan.

"They are around the corner," Satine whispered so softly only Obi-wan could hear. He nodded.

"Enough Grievous," Obi-wan said loudly. "Don't harm them. It's me you want, so take me."

Grievous laughed. "Your funeral Kenobi."

Obi-wan surrendered his saber to Satine and Grievous grabbed Obi-wan by the upper arm.

He pushed Obi-wan out in front of the tank. The tank aimed its cannon at him.

"Obi-wan," Satine cried.

Obi-wan looked around at her and gave her a wink. _I love you_, he mouthed at her.

_I love you too_, she mouthed back.

Obi-wan looked back at the tank and closed his eyes. Smoke started to appear around him then he disappeared in the smoke.

"Fire!" Grievous cried.

The tank fired at the Jedi.

"No!" Satine cried.

The smoke cleared and there was only a burnt mark on the street. Satine crumbled to her knees in tears. Grievous started laughing evilly.

"I did it! I finally killed the all powerful, Obi-wan Kenobi," he cheered.

"Check again Grievous," a voice said from the roof of a building.

Satine, Grievous, and everyone else looked up at the building. A smile grew on her face.

"Obi-wan!" she cried happily

"How?" Grievous asked angrily.

"Well it's all thanks to my padawan," Obi-wan said. Sasha appeared beside him. She waved at him innocently. "It was her plan after all."

Sasha and Obi-wan high fived each other.

Grievous growled. "Get them!"

The droids attacked the troops.

"Charge!" Sasha cried.

All of the patrols appeared from the shadows and attacked the droids. Blake and Lance joined in. Breha and Jamillia went to protect and care for the injured. Sasha jumped down into the battle. Obi-wan jumped down and landed near Satine. He got up and ran to her.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Obi-wan Kenobi," Satine said punching him gently in the chest.

Obi-wan winced but smiled. Satine smiled too.

"Here," she said handing him his saber.

"Thanks," he said.

"Master! We need your help here!" Sasha called from the battle.

"I've got to go," he kissed her cheek. "See you soon."

Obi-wan ran out into the battle leaving Satine rolling her eyes. Obi-wan joined in fighting.

"Here," he said as he and Sasha fought back to back.

"About time," Sasha said.

Obi-wan just laughed but continued to fight.

* * *

While the battle continued Lance was fighting bravely but he lost his blaster. Obi-wan came over right as he lost it.

"Blast it!" Lance cried ducking behind the wall.

"Problems?" Obi-wan asked deflecting blasts.

"I just lost my blaster," Lance said obviously mad.

"Well I've got something for you," Obi-wan said. He ducked down and pulled off his pack, opened it, pulled something in a purple wrap and handed it to Lance. "Here"

"What's this?" Lance asked taking it.

"Open it." Obi-wan stood and put his pack back on.

Lance opened it to reveal a shiny new lightsaber in it. Lance gaped at the hilts beauty.

"This is mine?"

"Yep all yours."

"Thanks but… how did you know?"

"I've got my resources," Obi-wan said then jumped back into battle.

Lance smiled activated the saber to see its shining green blade. He spun it a couple of times to get used to the weight then jumped back into the battle.

* * *

Obi-wan was fighting hard then noticed Grievous trying to escape.

"Stop him!" Obi-wan cried out over the blasters.

The Isian troops surrounded Grievous. They held their blaster ready to fire but Grievous was quick. He leapt away from the troops and ran off to his prize star fighter, the Soulless one.

Grievous climbed into the fighter and flew away. Obi-wan cursed and continued to fight.

* * *

_**Stang! He got away again. Great. Oh well. Anyway for all you readers who were wondering why Obi was being so nice to Lance back there even after what he did. It was because Lance is a Jedi and Obi-wan believes he disserves to fight with a proper weapon. Yea so review!**_


	13. Reinforcements Arrive

_**Hey there is going to be a surprise at the end of this chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 13- Reinforcements Arrive

He was such a coward. Grievous would never stick around to see the end of the fight. Obi-wan knew him to well for that. Now Grievous, once again, ran away like coward in sleek fighter. Obi-wan cursed that he had escaped again. This was the reason that monster has been so hard to catch, he runs every time.

By now Grievous was probably off world and they were stuck fighting his droid army. Reinforcements were supposed to arrive any minute now but Grievous would be safely aboard his frigate out of harm's way. Obi-wan prayed they'd shoot him out of the sky.

Suddenly the sound of explosions came from above. Obi-wan shot a glance up and smiled.

"Reinforcements have arrived!" he shouted.

Some cheered but focused back into the battle.

Eight gunships flew down and landed on the street. The doors opened to reveal clone troops from his unit, Master Plo Koon's, and Adi Gallia's. One very familiar yellow striped armored clone came running over to Obi-wan.

"Cody, you've arrived just in time," Obi-wan said.

"Of course General," Cody said. "We're here to help."

"Good lets finish up these droids then stop Grievous before he escapes."

"Roger that General Kenobi."

Obi-wan smiled and continued to fight. Soon all the droids lay in piles of dismantled junk.

"Everyone aboard the gunships," Obi-wan called.

Obi-wan boarded one of the gunships, Satine climbed in after him. Sasha, Blake, Lance and Cody boarded another. Jamillia and Breha boarded theirs and all the gunships took off. Finally palace guards and army loaded onto the other gunships with the clones.

"Pilot contact with the other gunships," Obi-wan said. "Tell them to board the _Negotiator_."

"Yes General," said the pilot.

Obi-wan nodded then looked over his shoulder at Satine who was holding onto one of the hooks. She had dirt smudged on her face and a cut on her upper arm. Obi-wan walked over and grabbed the hook beside her.

Outside of the gunship, several droids fighters started pursuing the gunships. They opened fire but were destroyed by Y-Wing bombers. However one had survived and shot Obi-wan's gunship.

The explosion rocked the ship. Smoke filled the cockpit and alarms blared.

"We're gonna crash!' The pilot cried.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Obi-wan shouted.

The pilot pulled them out of the nose dive.

"Brace yourselves!"

Obi-wan pulled Satine close to him as the gunship impacted with the earth. Several cries were heard as they skidded across the earth. Soon the gunship came to a stop.

Smoke filled the air of the gunship. Bodies littered the inside. The only noise came from the one active commlink.

"General! General Kenobi, can you hear me?"

Then…

"Master. Master! OBI-WAN!"

Sasha's voice seemed to fade as the commlink died.

* * *

_**=O Surprised ya didn't I? Review!**_


	14. Dreams Do Come True

_**Hey everybody last time I left you all hanging well here is the next chapter. No more suspense!**_

* * *

Chapter 14- Dreams Do Come True

The fighters had come out of nowhere and if it wasn't for the Y- Wing's they would be ending up like Sasha's mentor. When their gunship was shot, Sasha's heart clenched. She watched through the small windows in the doors of the gunship, the ship go down. When it impacted she felt her master's pain through their bond. She shuddered.

She pulled her commlink out.

"Pilot, turn this ship around," Sasha said before activating her comm.. "Master." She said into it. "Master! Obi-wan!" Then other end of the comm went dead.

She watched as their gunship and three others turned around to go help Obi-wan. Blake, who was standing beside her, squeezed her shoulder in comfort. She turned to look at him. He gave her a smile but she didn't smile back.

The gunships landed near the wrecked one. The doors opened and Sasha was the first one out. She ran over and tried to pull open the doors with her bare hands. Cody came over and gave her a hand into opening them. Light streamed into the smoke filled gunship. Sasha scanned the ship to find her master sprawled in the back of the gunships. She made her way through the clone bodies and over to him. She knelt down beside him only to find his midsection was covered in blood, blood all over his face and his left leg was all bent awkwardly.

"Help! I've found the general!" She cried out.

Suddenly two clones came in and knelt beside him.

"Alright commander, we've got it from here," said one of them.

"Alright Boil lift on three; one, two, three," said the other clone.

"Easy Waxer," said Boil as they carried him out and laid gently down on a medical.

Sasha then got up and looked for Satine. She found her lying in the corridor between the cockpit. Satine started to wake up.

"Satine can you hear me?" Sasha asked gently.

"Sasha," Satine said weakly.

"It's alright, I'm gonna get you out of here.'

Sasha looked over her shoulder and notice three clones enter and start picking up some clones.

"Excuse me, clone," Sasha said.

The clone looked up.

"Could you give me a hand?'

"Of course Commander," said the clone.

The clone lifted Satine into his arms and carried her out. Sasha spotted her master cry out, on the stretcher, in pain. That's when it hit her. Master in pain on a stretcher, Satine being carried by a clone, bad injuries, a destroyed setting, and King Lance helping out the clones. This was Sasha's Masters vision.

"Commander?" the clone asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What?' Sasha asked shaking her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine uh… what's your name?"

"Scamp," he said.

"Oh," she replied. "Umm let's get her to the medic now.'

"Yes commander," Scamp said.

Scamp carried Satine aboard another gunship and laid her down on a medical capsule next to Obi. A medic came over to look her over, while Sasha turned to Obi-wan. The doors closed to the gunship and took off back to the _Negotiator._

* * *

_**Well there is another short chapter for you all. Yep I revealed which was real or fake! Yeah! Satine didn't die! Whoo!**_


	15. The Attack Plan on Grievous

_**Hey everyone well here is another Chapter! Wow two in a row this week!**_

* * *

Chapter 15- The Attack Plan on Grievous

Pacing back and forth in the waiting room of the medical wing aboard the _Negotiator_, Sasha waited to hear how her master and Satine were doing. She had been really concerned for them when they arrived and were rushed immediately to the medics. Now all she needed was an answer to how they were doing.

About a minute later, the medical droid and a clone medic came walking out of the room where Obi-wan and Satine now rest. Sasha stopped pacing and turned to face them, concern written clearly on her face.

"How are they?" Sasha asked.

"They are recovering well," said the medical droid. "However the Jedi has suffered more serious injuries unlike the Duchess."

"Meaning?" she asked.

"Duchess Satine has only a minor head concussion, a couple of broken ribs, and a fractured arm," said the clone medic. "As for General Kenobi, he has a serious head injury, a few broken ribs, some inner organ damage; which we already took care of, umm… a deep cut on his side, a broken leg, a deep cut on his leg, and some blood loss."

Sasha stood stunned.

"Don't worry we have fixed them up," said the droid. "But I suggest they see a healer as soon as possible. For now they will remain in here to rest and recover until we can get them the treatment."

Sasha nodded. "Good to know." She paused. "I'll be in the bridge if you need me but I'll also have my commlink on me in case. Please update me on how they are doing."

"Will do Commander," the clone said.

They both turned and returned to their other injured patients. Sasha turned and left the medical wing and headed to the bridge.

The doors to the bridge slid open to reveal Commander Cody, Scamp, King Lance, and Blake gathered around the holoprojecter table. Blake looked up when she entered.

"Commander on deck," announced a clone.

All the clones stood and saluted to Sasha. She gestured for them to return to their duties. They all went back to work.

Sasha approached the table, Blake gave her a smile.

"Sasha, how do General Kenobi and the Duchess fair?" Lance asked.

"They both are in recovery but won't be on their feet for some time," Sasha said.

Lance nodded and returned his attention to the holoprojecter.

"So Commander, what's our plan?" Scamp asked.

Sasha leaned forward and looked at the hologram of the battle. She sighed.

"Alright, we're pulling one out of the book," She said. "Cody you may remember it. We have the ships fire at the frigates distracting them from a small ship landing aboard theirs without being noticed."

Cody nodded. "Just like we did when we had to save General Koth from Grievous over Salcami."

Sasha nodded. "Yes, except we are not rescuing anyone. We need to stop Grievous once and for all. The only way to do that is to have a group of clones go and destroy their hyperdrive and engines, while one person will go and deal with Grievous."

"But Commander, who will be that one?" Scamp asked.

"Me," Sasha said. "Now Cody; you, Scamp, Waxer and Boil will go and deal with the destruction and I, I will take care of Grievous."

"But wait, Sasha. Why don't I come with you?" Lance asked.

"King Lance I don't think that's a good idea," She said.

"Look, my planet has been invaded and now I want it back and I'm not taking it without a fight." He unbuckled the saber on his belt. "Besides I'm the only other being on the ship, that's not injured, that wields a lightsaber."

Sasha nodded. He made a clear and convincing point.

"Alright, King Lance you shall come with me to take on Grievous," she turned to Blake. "Blake I'm leaving you in charge of this bridge and updating me on how my master is doing, understand?"

Blake nodded.

"Good, now let's go and kicked some clanker butt."

Sasha turned and left the bridge with Cody, Scamp and Lance on her heels. The doors closed leaving Blake alone in the bridge he was to command.

* * *

_**Well I hoped you all enjoyed but I've got to go. Will be back with another chapter soon! **_


	16. Sasha Vs Grievous

_**Hey it's now three chapters in one week! I'm so busy this week, I'm writing whenever I'm free so yeah.**_

* * *

Chapter 16- Sasha Vs. Grievous

The plan worked like a charm. They weren't even spotted by Grievous and his droids. They slipped easily into one of the hangers, immediately engaging themselves in battle with the droids of the hanger, the moment the ramp lowered. Once the droids were taken care of, they each went their separate ways.

Cody led his men to the hyperdrive and engine room. Sasha and Lance headed toward the bridge where Grievous now resides.

Speaking of Grievous, he paced around the bridge as he watched the battle pursue.

"General," one of the droids called.

"What?" he said.

"We have spotted two intruders heading for the bridge," the droid said.

Grievous over to the nav comp the droid was working at. He looked at the screen to see the two intruders. He laughed in a deep and groggy voice.

"Let's be sure they are 'welcomed,'" Grievous said then returned to the viewport, now awaiting his new guests.

* * *

Sasha and Lance reached the bridge in no time. The doors flew open to reveal a bridge full of droids and the head droid himself. Sasha walked in with Lance beside her, both activated their sabers ready for battle.

"Ah if it isn't Kenobi's little pet," Grievous said.

"If isn't coward himself," Sasha said.

Grievous narrowed his yellow eyes at her. He stalked toward her.

'You are just like your master," he said. "Pathetic and weak."

"Look who's talking," Sasha said.

Grievous grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. Sasha felt all the air being restricted from her as his grip tightened. Lance pointed his saber at Grievous' neck.

"Drop her, now," Lance said.

"Don't worry your highness," Grievous said. "You are not my problem yet."

He kicked the king aside, having him hit the back wall with a smack and almost blacking out. Sasha tried to break free of his grip but her saber dropped from her hands as she was so close to passing out in his strong, clawed grip. Her saber deactivating as it hit the floor. Grievous laughed and threw Sasha across the room having her connect with one of the viewport windows.

Sasha slumped on the floor as the world seemed to be spinning as her vision slowly swam into focus. It took her about a minute for all the oxygen to return to her lungs. She glanced up and noticed Grievous slowly moving towards her. She struggled to her feet and swayed a little at first. Then that's when she noticed Grievous holding her lightsaber and three others in his four arms, a lightsaber per arm. Now she was weaponless.

She cursed under her breathe as Grievous activated the sabers. She needed a plan and fast. That's when she noticed Lance get up. They exchanged a glance and a nodded. Grievous lunged at Sasha and that's when Lance's saber flew in the air toward her. She caught it and activated it, immediately blocking Grievous' attack.

They engaged in a full out duel. They would block and parry each other's strikes. However as the battle continued, Sasha got the advantage. She cut off one of Grievous' arms; it happened to be the one that held her saber. She caught her saber out of thin air and reactivated it and aimed it at him. Grievous cursed and they continued to fight.

Soon Grievous was down to one saber; Sasha was still fighting with two. She was so thankful Ahsoka taught her how to fight with two or else this battle would never end. But anyway, Sasha was sweating hard and her muscles were straining. She needed to end this now. She force pushed Grievous back with all the strength she had. Grievous took out two of his own and destroyed the nav comp. He got up now weapon less or that's what she thought.

Grievous pulled out a blaster and fired two shots so fast that Sasha didn't have time to react. Both lightsabers were blasted out of her hands and she had to thinking of something fast. Grievous continued to fire at Sasha. So she brought her hands up and used the force to block all the shots.

This went on for about a couple of minutes and Lance couldn't handle watching Sasha suffer. She was shaking violently and was being brought to her knees as the shots increased their speeds. Her nose even started to bleed. Lance could not take it any longer; he took a blaster from a droid and shot a direct shot at Grievous' blaster, knocking it out of his hand.

Grievous cursed and shot a dangerous look at Lance. As for Sasha she fell to the floor, weak and tired. But Lance thought he was doomed when Grievous stalked toward them. Suddenly the ship rocked from an explosion.

"Sir our hyperdrive has been destroyed," a droid said. "Including our engines. Sir all in all we are going to crash."

"Land this ship now before we crash," Grievous said leaving the bridge obviously knowing this bucket was going to crash.

Lance ran over to Sasha and she fell unconscious in his arms. He grabbed her commlink as it beeped.

"Hello?" Lance asked.

"_King Lance, is Commander Sasha there?"_ Cody asked.

"Yeah but she is unavailable at this time," he said. "She is weak and tired and beaten up."

"_Well we need to leave the ship before this thing crashes on the planet below," _Cody replied. "Can you guys get out in time?"

Right after he said that another explosion took place. The commlink signal was suddenly disrupted and they lost contact with Cody.

"Cody? Cody?" Lance said then threw her commlink aside. "Kriff."

Now they were stuck. This was not a part of the plan.

* * *

_**CLIFFY! Yes a cliffy to which you will learn what happens soon!**_


	17. Confessions

_**Alright this chapter will answer the questions all of you have been asking. Well some of them. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 17- Confessions

Pulling the ship into the hanger, Cody slowly turned toward the exit. He walked out of the ship, followed by Scamp and Waxer helping Boil, who had twisted his ankle. Scamp headed for the bridge and Waxer took Boil to the medics. As for Cody he decided to go and visit Obi-wan in the medical wing.

When he arrived, he entered Obi-wan and Satine's room. Both were asleep on their beds and looked to be recovering well. He walked to Obi-wan's beside and looked the Jedi master over. Then Obi-wan stirred from his healing trance.

"Cody?" Obi-wan asked lazily.

"I'm here General," Cody said.

"Where is Satine?" he asked.

"Right there, sir," Cody said gesturing to Satine asleep on the other bed.

Obi-wan turned to his head to look at her. It took a moment for his vision to clear enough for him to see her. He sighed in relief. At least she was alright.

"Are you feeling okay?" Cody asked breaking his train of thought.

Obi-wan slowly sat up and leaned against the wall behind him. "Better." He looked around the room with clearer eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. "Where is Sasha?"

"General, she and King Lance are stuck aboard General Grievous' ship. They contacted us before we got off telling us that Sasha was hurt. We tried to go and save them but an explosion blocked our entrance. So we returned in order to find another way aboard before that bucket of bolts crashes on the planet below."

Obi-wan was shocked by that. He slowly got out of the bed and steadied himself on the floor.

"General I don't think you should be moving just yet," Cody said grabbing his arm.

"Cody, my padawan is hurt and trapped on Grievous' ship," Obi-wan said. "She needs me right now." He shook his head. "Why are they on there in the first place?"

"Sir, she had a plan to get on board and stop Grievous from fleeing the planet," he said. "It worked until the explosion separated us."

Obi-wan nodded. "Well Cody you are not going to be able to stop me. I'm going after them. What's the status on the ship?"

"It's still within orbit of the planet but it's continuing to move closer to the planet," a voice said from the doorway.

Cody and Obi-wan glanced to the doorway where Blake stood.

"Good then I can go in and rescue them," Obi-wan said.

"Master Kenobi, please let me come with you," Blake begged. "You're injured and it won't be good if you collapsed before you could reach them without anyone helping you up."

"He's got a point General," Cody said.

Obi-wan nodded. The boy was right; he was in no condition to fight and even if he could go at it alone, he would lose.

"Alright, come on Blake," he said. "Let's get them out of there."

* * *

Moments later Obi-wan let Blake pilot a two person fighter aboard the _Invisible Hand_. They pulled into the hanger and set down in a place that wasn't covered in burning debris. As soon as it set down, Obi-wan popped open the hatch and hopped out, Blake right behind him. They made their way through the ruined hanger and to the corridors that lead to the bridge, where Obi-wan could since his padawan's weak presences. The doors to the bridge were covered in debris. This is what Cody meant by the fact that their entrance was blocked.

Obi-wan used the force to move the debris just enough to see the door. He then pulled out his lightsaber and stabbed it into the door. He cut a hole into it and pushed it open. As he stepped through, Blake following him, he noticed how bad the bridge was. Wires hung everywhere and debris of droid parts littered the ground. Obi-wan and Blake carefully made their way through the once thought secure bridge.

"Sasha! King Lance!" Blake called.

"Blake!" A voiced replied.

They moved over to where the source of the voice was that's when they found Sasha and Lance. Lance had a cut on his neck and seemed to be dealing with a headache. As for Sasha she laid in Lance's arms, she had ash on her face, bruises appearing on her visible skin, she was also very pale and half conscious, and finally she had some dried blood under her nose. Obi-wan moved over to the other side of her and checked her vital signs. Her pulse was weak and unsteady.

"What happened to her?" Obi-wan asked.

"She used so much of her force power to the point that her nose was bleeding and she was weak," Lance said.

Obi-wan gently brushed her cheek. "We need to get out of here now."

Lance nodded. Blake came over and picked up Sasha into his arms, as he was the only one who wasn't hurt. He carried her out of the bridge and they headed to the hanger. They caught Grievous just as his ship took off from the hanger. Obi-wan cursed under his breath and motioned them all to the small two man fighter. Suddenly part of the ceiling fell in and landed on the fighter, crushing it.

"Great," Lance grumbled. "Now how do we get out of here?"

"Escape pods?" Blake asked.

Obi-wan nodded. "That looks like our only option."

They turned and ran to the escape pods. On the way Obi-wan contacted Cody to pick them up and to have a medic for Sasha, with them. Cody said he will be waiting for them. Finally they reached the escape pods to find only two and both could only hold up to two people.

"Blake, you and Sasha go in that," Obi-wan said. "Lance, come with me."

They nodded and entered their designated escape pods. Once Lance was in the escape pod with Obi-wan, he hit the release button and drove them to safety. He turned the pod around to face the exploding ship. As they sat in silence watching the ship become scrap metal and float way. Obi-wan sat back in a sure sign of relief.

"Obi-wan?" Lance asked using his first name for the first time.

"Yes?" Obi-wan replied.

"I have a confession to make," he admitted.

_This outta be interesting,_ Obi-wan thought.

"Look it may have seemed like I've been acting weird and what not and..." he sighed. "Like I'm hiding something and truth is I am. I have been lying to you and hiding something from you from the very beginning."

"And what is that?' Obi-wan asked now sounding mad.

"There is a secret military base underground about two kilometers off of the city. In that base is a group of Isa's best scientists creating an explosive device that could wipe out armies of droids. On a planet and in space." He paused. "The reason I haven't told you or the Chancellor for that matter is because I…I did it without the senate's or the Jedi Councils authorization."

"You've kept something this big from the Chancellor?" Obi-wan gasped.

Lance nodded. "Yes and I am sorry for not telling you. I thought that when two Jedi were coming to my home, it was because the word had got out somehow, but obviously it didn't. Anyway, so I had to keep it quiet and it was hard because I kept thinking you would find out."

"So acting odd, is how you keep a secret?"

"No, it's just I felt so pressured that I acted stranger than usual. And when it came to you going off to do something big, I volunteered to make it look like nothing was wrong."

"Well you thought wrong King," Obi-wan said. 'It made it look as if you were hiding something big like being a Separatist or something of that matter."

"Yeah I'm sorry, Obi-wan."

There was a moment of silence between them. Why would Lance keep a secret that big from the Republic? Obi-wan shook his head and looked out the window.

"Is there anything else you haven't told me Lance?" Obi-wan asked. "Like why you threw this party?"

"I threw it to find a wife. So I invited all of the single royals in the galaxy but I felt like I was leaving everyone else out so I invited them all," Lance said.

"And did you find your _future_ wife?" he asked praying it wasn't Satine.

He nodded. "I did."

Obi-wan looked at him.

"It's Satine."

Obi-wan felt his heart fill with rage and jealousy that he turned away from the King and looked back out the window. He clenched his fists and tried not to explode in this man's face.

"Do you love her?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah I guess I do. Why? Does she love me back?" he asked.

_No you ungrateful Bantha Fodder!_ He thought. _She loves me not you!_

But Obi-wan couldn't say that. "I don't know." Was all he could say.

"Wait, are you two a…?" Lance asked curiously.

Obi-wan felt his cheeks turn red hot.

"You do don't you!" Lance said smiling but then it faded. "Oh I'm sorry Obi-wan I didn't know. If I had I won't have gotten near her. I'm sorry she's all yours.'

_Thank you_, he thought calmly.

Suddenly a pair of lights shined into the cockpit. Cody arrived just in time to rescue them.

* * *

_**WOW! Who knew right? Stang love sucks. Anyway the next chapter is the last one of this story!**_


	18. Epilouge

_**Hey everyone, well I have some good news and I have some bad news. The bad news is this is the last chapter of the Jedi King. The good news is that there is going to be a Book 3! **_

_**So enjoy, review, and **_**Love**_** this last chapter.**_

* * *

Epilogue

Two days have passed since that crazy battle against Grievous ended. The Republic had ordered the troops to rebuild the main city of Isa. The towns people and royals returned and helped as well. The council and Chancellor were informed of the secret base. Turns out to little to no of Obi-wan's surprise, the Chancellor said yes to keeping it. The council thought this was a mistake but they didn't disobey him.

As for King Lance, he told the town of what he did; about lying to them and decided to have a huge party in the town square and he would be the one sitting at the dunk tank. No not at, in. He even gave up on Satine and fell in love with Lady Clara from the outer rim. Turns out they had more in common than Satine and he did.

Speaking of Satine, she recovered well from her injures and helped out the town in cleaning up. Breha and Jamillia helped out as well and Bail had even come in to make sure she was alright. As for Jamillia she met a handsome Prince and he asked her to the celebration.

Then there was Sasha, she was still recovering from her injures. She wore herself out real good, all the way to the point where she almost fell back into a coma. Thankfully that didn't happen, but she was unconscious the past two days. And then Blake helped rebuild the town but also helped take care of Sasha, who would thankfully be attending this evening.

Finally there was Obi-wan, he helped rebuild too and he helped track down where Grievous went. Turns out he is well out of their reach. Obi-wan weren't too thrilled about that but he knew that they would get him one day. He recovered from his wounds too.

Now Obi-wan stood, in his plain tunic and leggings, on the steps of a building watching the people enjoying themselves this fine evening. He spotted King Lance and Lady Clara walking arm in arm through the crowd. He also saw Jamillia and the prince dancing and Bail and Breha sitting on a bench talking and laughing. Then he spotted Satine standing alone beside a light post. He got up and walked over to her but decided to get her something first.

* * *

Sasha came to the party with one of the clone medics. This was her first time out since the she woke up. Blake who was talking to one of his friends, she guessed, noticed her and came over.

"Hey it's good to see you up," Blake said.

"Thanks," Sasha said. "Jesse here told me that you helped take care of me when I was out cold."

"Yep that is true," Blake said with a nod.

Suddenly another friend his came over and gave him a hug. She was shorter than him and Sasha. She had black hair with purple high lights and radiant blue eyes. She was in a short green dress. Unlike Sasha who was just in her Jedi uniform.

"Hey Blake," She said. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Blake said pulling away. "Let me introduce you to someone. This is Sasha Monroe, Jedi Padawan."

Sasha extended her hand. The girl took it.

"Pleasure to meet you Padawan Sasha," She said. "My name's Lilly Stanford. I'm Blake's girlfriend."

_Girlfriend?_ Sasha thought to herself.

"Yeah I should have told you about Lilly here," Blake said. "But we want to keep it low profile, if you know what I mean?"

Sasha nodded. "I do actually." _Being in love with Cayden in all we have to keep it low profile._

Blake smiled. "Cool, well I hope we can still be friends Sasha."

"Of course," Sasha said with a smile.

"Cool. See you around?"

Sasha nodded. They turned around and left her to go and enjoy the party.

"Not really keeping it low profile in a public event, don't ya think?" Jesse said from behind her.

Sasha chuckled and turned to him. "No kidding."

* * *

A pair of muscular hands came around Satine's eyes.

"Let me guess," Satine said. "Obi-wan?"

The mystery person removed his hands and came around her with a smile. It was Obi-wan. Satine put her hands on her hips. She wore a pale blue dress and matching heals. Obi-wan on the other hand wore his regular Jedi attire.

"I've got something for you," he said.

"Oh what?" Satine asked.

"Close your eyes and no peeking," Obi-wan said.

Satine did what she was ordered to do.

"Open,' he said.

Satine opened her eyes and gasped. He held a single red rose and brand new silver bracelet with a Mandalorian stone on it and a piece of a lightsaber crystal, blue crystal.

"Obi, it's beautiful," Satine said.

He put it on her then handed her the rose. She smelt the rose and looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Care to dance?" he asked with a bow.

Satine smiled then curtsied. "Of course."

He took her free hand lead her to the dance floor. They dance the night away, Satine's headed on his shoulder and her arms around his neck and his arms around her hips. They danced and enjoyed this moment they had alone before they would go their separate ways again. As fireworks went off, Satine and Obi-wan moved from the dance to one of the roof tops where they watched the fireworks shoot off. Obi-wan turned to Satine and pulled her into the most passionate kiss they had ever had as the fireworks continued to go off.

The end!

* * *

_**AWWW! Well that's the end but hey guess what? There is a book 3! I can't tell you when it will be out but it will be soon. So keep your eyes and ears pealed. But this is all I can spare for the next book, the title.**_

_**SPOLIER ALERT! **_

_**The Jedi Trail Series Book 3: Zigoola's Shadow**_

_**YEAH! We'll see you all later! Bye!**_


End file.
